ONE SHOT LA CANICULE
by PARADA
Summary: Pendant la canicule, il n'y a pas que la météo qui chauffe. Ça, Rosalie et Emmett comptent bien le prouver ! AH/LEMON


POV ROSALIE

Je me ressers un verre d'eau fraîche, puis passe ma main sur mon front moite. Je souffle. Cette chaleur m'insupporte ! Et puis le fait de devoir vivre comme une pauvre, privée de ma clim, qui – comme par hasard – tombe en panne justement pendant la plus grande canicule de genre tous les temps, est juste horrible. Alors évidemment, il était inévitable que je n'arrive pas à m'endormir à quatre heures du matin. _Putain, je dois aller travailler demain !_ Je me débarrasse de mon t-shirt, ne restant plus qu'en sous-vêtements.

Des gouttes de sueur se forment à la naissance de mes seins. Ma tête commence à me faire mal, c'est juste horrible. Je commence à fortement considérer l'idée d'aller prendre une douche, même je réveillerais mes parents en faisant ça. Je passe une main dans mes boucles blondes, puis les attache en une haute queue de cheval. Et puis, au moment précis où j'ouvre le congélateur à la recherche de glace, j'entends un bruit suspect dans le jardin. Mes yeux s'écarquillent et j'écoute attentivement. N'entendant plus rien. Je me dirige vers la véranda, scrutant par la grande baie vitrée à la recherche d'un intrus. N'apercevant personne je l'ouvre et sort de quelques pas.

« Y a quelqu'un ? » Personne ne répond, mais j'entends de l'eau qui éclabousse. Je me dirige vers ma piscine, caché de ma vue par une haute haie.

« Putain, qui est là ? » Je commence à m'énerver. Je fais un bond d'au moins deux mètres, couvrant en un reflex ma bouche avec ma main. Un homme, à peine quelques années de plus que moi, se trouve nu et complètement mouillé, à coté de ma piscine.

« Salut. » Me dit-il, comme si c'était foutrement normal de se trouver à poil, dans le jardin de quelqu'un d'autre à quatre heures du matin.

« Putain, mais t'es qui ? » M'enquis-je incrédule, l'ignorant.

« Emmett, je viens d'emménager à côté. » Je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine, voyant qu'il ne décolle pas le regard. Je plisse les yeux et il me fait un sourire en coin qui – je dois l'avouer – est totalement craquant. Il continue après s'être raclé la gorge. « Notre piscine n'est pas encore rempli et il fait tellement chaud… » Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, m'évitant du regard, ne se souciant manifestement pas de sa nudité. Putain, son attitude me gonfle déjà.

« Et alors vous vous inviter chez les gens comme ça. Putain mais c'est quoi votre foutu problème, mes parents auraient pu vous trouver ici… Et puis pourquoi vous ne portez pas de vêtements ? » Il me regarde d'un air moquer.

« Pourquoi vous vous promenez en sous-vêtements ? J'aurais pu être un violeur. » Dit-il, un sourire en coin collé au visage. Je rougis, mais ne détourne pas le regard.

« Vous l'êtes ? » Je souffle, un sourcil haussé. Il secoue la tête, visiblement amusé.

« Non, j'crois pas non. » Nous restons là un moment à nous affronter du regard, puis sans prévenir il saute dans la piscine, me mouillant au passage. Je dois avouer que la sensation de l'eau froide est plus qu'agréable contre ma peau en surchauffe. Il revient à la surface et je siffle furieuse.

« Non, mais vous êtes malade ? Vous savez quel heure il est ? Sortez immédiatement de ma piscine ! » Il ricane et se rapproche du bord.

« Vous ne me rejoignez pas ? Il fait vraiment très chaud et l'eau est tellement agréable. » Je secoue ma tête, la mâchoire serré. « Allez mademoiselle, je sais que vous avez chaud, vous êtes toute rouge. » _Evidemment que j'ai chaud, idiot !_

« Sortez, avant que je n'appelle la police. » Dis-je de mon ton le plus menaçant. Il soupire, roule des yeux puis tends la main vers moi, que je regarde hésitante.

« Vous pouvez au moins m'aidez à sortir de là, non ? » Demande-t-il innocemment. Je fronce des yeux, puis attrape sa main. Et là, tout se passe très rapidement. D'un coup sec, il me tire dans l'eau, me pressant contre son corps dur et musclé. Je rougis quand je sens son érection plus qu'apparente contre mon bas-ventre. Mon corps, ce traître, réagit presque immédiatement, mes tétons pointent vers lui et je sais qu'il le sent contre son torse. Il ricane. « L'eau est agréable n'est-ce pas ? » Je pose me deux mains contre son torse, le repoussant vivement.

« Non, mais putain, vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un tarrée ! » Il lève les yeux au ciel.

« Et vous êtes vraiment une rabat-joie. Vous ne vous amusez jamais ? » Je fais une moue, mécontente.

« Bien sûr que si, j'adore m'amuser. Même que je prends tout le temps des bains de minuit. » J'enlève mon soutien avec hâte. « Voilà, tu vas j'adore m'amuser, putain. C'est pas toi qui va m'apprendre à m'amuser. Je ne fais que des trucs spontanés. » J'halète, me remettant de ma diarrhée verbale. Il reste là, la bouche ouverte à regarder mes seins. Et c'est à ce moment que je me rends compte, que je viens d'enlever mon soutien-gorge devant un étranger. Je rougis, furieusement et cache ma poitrine avec mes mains.

« Je commençait justement à m'amuser. » Commente-il en souriant. Je me retourne, gênée, et me rapproche le plus rapidement possible du bord. Il attrape mon poignet et m'attire contre lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! » Je m'indigne, le regardant furieusement. « Putain, attends-toi à… » Sans me laisser le temps de terminer ma phrase, il colle ses lèvres aux miennes, et bon… Je ne suis qu'un être humain faible après tout. Je réponds à son baiser, emmêlant ses boucles brunes autour de mes doigts. Il mordille ma lèvre inférieure et je gémis de bien–être. Cette sensation est juste la meilleure au monde…

« Tu es vraiment très bandante quand tu es en colère. » Murmure-t-il contre ma peau. Je bascule ma tête vers l'arrière.

« Je sens ça. » Dis-je d'un ton moquer, puis me frotte contre sa longue verge. Il suce la peau de mon cou, descendant jusqu'à mon décolleté. J'entoure sa taille de mes jambes et il place ses mains sous mes fesses, pour me soutenir. Nos langues s'entremêlent et il grogne dans ma bouche, pinçant mes tétons sans modération. Je gémis plus fort, m'agrippant à son cou. Il me presse plus durement contre lui et je caresse ses épaules, ses bras, ses pecs, puis descend vers ses abdos. Je m'éloigne de lui.

« On ne devrait pas faire ça. » Il me regarde un peu étonné.

« Probablement pas, mais là tout de suite, je te dis honnêtement que je m'en fou. » Dit-il en ricanant, puis m'embrasse avec fougue. Je passe mes mains sur son dos musclé. Il me coince entre le côté de la piscine et son bassin, déposant de tendres baisers sur ma poitrine, puis, sans que je ne m'y attende, il introduit un doigt en moi, me faisant crier de plaisir. Je mords son épaule, dans une veine tentative de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Il marmonne contre mon sein.

« Faudrait que t'enlève… » Je ne réponds pas, n'arrivant pas à me concentrer, étant donné le fait qu'il avait maintenant trois doigts dans ma chatte. Je m'arque vers lui. Il déchire ma petite culotte en grognant et je ne réagis même pas. Il se redresse et vient m'embrasser, sortant ses doigts de moi. Je siffle de frustration. Il caresse mon clitoris avec sa queue, maintenant gonflée à bloc.

« Putain qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » Il ne me répond pas et me regarde avec un regard que je ne peu pas placé. Je me mords la lèvre et tente une friction, mais il s'éloigne.

« J'attends que tu me supplie. » Murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

« Alors là, même pas en rêve. » Je réponds sans réfléchir. Il secoue sa tête et me lâche complètement, me regardant avec défi.

« Vraiment ? » Je hoche la tête.

« Vraiment, et puis je ne crois pas que tu puisses allez très loin avec cette érection. » Il ne répond pas, mais je vois sans bras droit faire un mouvement suspect sous l'eau. Il reste juste là sans rien dire, à me regarder pendant qu'il fait des va et vient sur sa queue.

N'y tenant plus je nage vers lui et entoure à nouveau ses hanches de mes jambes. Je suçote la peau de son cou. Il grogne et place ses mains sur ma taille. Je gémis à son oreille.

« Emmett. »

« Putain, bébé, que veux-tu que je te fasse ? » Demande-t-il la voix rauque de désire.

« Je veux ta grosse queue en moi. Je veux que tu me pénètre encore et encore. Je veux que tu me fasses venir toute la nuit. » Je le regarde dans les yeux et fait une moue. « Maintenant. » Je siffle tout bas. Il guide sa verge vers mon entrée, mais ne pousse pas. Il caresse mes seins et je frissonne de plaisir. Je couine sans pouvoir m'en empêcher : « Je t'en supplie, maintenant. » Il gronde et je sens sa poitrine vibrer contre la mienne.

Emmett pousse sa grosse bite tendu en moi, me remplissant de la meilleure façon possible. J'halète, basculant ma tête vers l'arrière, ne contenant pas mon plaisir. Il ne bouge pas pendant un instant, sa figure, enfoncée entre mes deux seins. Lentement il se retire, puis recommence. Il accélère un peu, juste assez pour me faire en vouloir encore plus.

« Putain, plus vite. » Je siffle entre mes dents, tentant de ne pas hurler, réveillant du même coup tout le quartier. Il passe une main sous mes fesses et accélère enfin. Je me tiens à ses biceps tout en me laissant aller dans l'eau. Il me regarde, les yeux rempli de désire pur. Rien que sa beauté m'excite encore plus.

« Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, crois moi, tu ne pourra même plus marcher droit. » Grogne-t-il toujours la voix rauque.

Son énorme pénis s'enfonce en moi, buttant contre mes parois, m'envoyant des ondes de plaisir. Je gémis son nom, tout en essayant de ne pas me noyer.

« C'est juste trop bon. » Il va de plus en plus vite et écarte mes jambes le plus possible, essayant de trouver la meilleure accessibilité. Il remonte mes cuisses, allant encore plus vite. Mes seins balance à la vitesse de notre ébats. Il grogne.

« Princesse, il faut que tu viennes là. Je ne vais plus tenir longtemps. » Dit-il le visage déformé par l'effort. Il faufile sa main entre mes cuisses, pince, triture et pousse sur mon clitoris. Et là, le meilleur orgasme, que j'ai jamais eu, me frappe de plein fouée, me paralysant momentanément. Je reste là, la tête lourde et en même temps légère, pendant qu'il libère son foutre en moi.

Il passe ses bras sous les miens, attrapant la bordure. Il approche ses lèvres de mon oreille.

« C'était de loin ma meilleure baise. »


End file.
